Percy Jackson and the daughter of poseidon
by hannahpuppylover
Summary: Hannah thinks she's a normal girls but it turns out that she is far from it , Percy is now atteneding high school and starts to realise that Hannah may be a half blood and might be a daughter of poseidon
1. Chapter 1- Getting There

Chapter 1- Getting There  
Hi I'm Hannah and I just moved to Havenberk Wood just outside  
of chicago, I'm in high school and today is my first day, I  
would't think that many people move to here it's seems like  
it's more like the place that people move from. So I best tell  
you why me and my mom moved here then, well...  
...My mom and Dad just got a divorce and it was pretty rough  
I'm not going to lie. Me and my Mom thought that we needed to  
get a fresh start,so what can I say that's how we got this far.  
Now it's 7AM and school starts in 1hour and 30 minuites ,so I  
have 1 hour to get ready for my first day of school and 30  
minuites to actually get to school I wouldn't want to be late  
for my first day of school now would I ?  
Not that being new wasn't hard enough ,let alone I'm joining  
in the middle of the semester,but also I dont really make  
friends very easilly.  
But then again there's a first time for everything. Isn't  
there?  
So i've just got out of the shower and now i need to brush my  
hair and straghten it mabey , I dont want to look like a tramp  
I already feel like an outcast I mean I just moved from  
texas I have a weird accent to them the worst thing about it  
is that my mom dosen't have the same accent as me because  
she's not from Texas she's origonaly from New York City ,  
thats where she grew it's 7:50 AM already I need to get  
a piece of fruit and leave for school so that im not late.  
"Mom is all we have apples ?"I shouted up to my mom (Dianna)  
"Yes Hannah I told you that yesterday when you asked me the  
exact same question as you do every week!"  
So I grabbed a piece of fruit and went out the door it's now 8  
AM so I have exactly 30 minuites to get to school on time.  
"bye mom"  
"bye sweetheart love you "  
"Love you too mom"  
So I finally got out of the house to notice a big gang of boys  
they looked about the same age as me I just hoped that they  
wouldn't talk to me or about me and that they wouldn't come  
over to me or anything , and luckily they didn't and I got  
into the school gates with perfect timing I walked through the  
school gates and about 2 or 3 minuites later the bell rang for  
regestation , but I didn't know where to go so I asked a  
teacher where the reception was and they pointed me in the  
right so far this school seemedpretty nice and  
not too shabby.  
So when I got to the eception there was quite a big line of  
people their I'm thinking that they all must have been late to  
school.  
So I finally got to the front of the line and it seemed as if  
it had been ages when the truth was it had only actually been  
about 2 or 3 minuites so I asked the lady at the desk.  
"Exscuse me I'm new and I dont know where to go can you help  
me please , myname is Hannah Siden Wood ."  
"Oh yes Hannah I have your schedual here and when you get to  
your form room just say sorry your late and give your teacher  
this note from me explaining why you are late to class .


	2. First Day and I might be going crazy

Chapter 2- First day of school and I might be going Crazy

So I was on My way to class and I finally found the wright  
room.I felt so awkward walking into the classroom luckily  
the teacher hadn't taken the registation yet so that was a  
good thing I guess , but I felt really embarassed walking in  
there late , I did what the lady at reception told me and the  
teacher miss Edge started to introduce me to the class.  
"Right then everybody listen up carefully , this is Hannah  
Siden Wood and she is a new stden ,she has just move here from  
Texas and I want you to take good care of her and make her  
feel exta welcome .do you hear me ,so make Hannah feel  
welcome."  
"Take a seat in the seat near the window next to Percy  
Jackson."  
So then I went and did what she said and sat near the window  
and looked at my schedual , whilst trying to figure out were  
to go and then a girl from behind me helped me out a little  
bit.  
"Hey let me help you. you have history next with Mr Larking  
that's just upstairs then you go down the corridor and it's  
the third door and the left , it says Mr Larking on the door  
so you'll know when you get there. Oh and my name is Cathrine  
Peters just let me know if you need anything ok?"  
"Sure ok , i will."  
I think that I caught Percy looking at me but I'm not quite  
sure.  
So now it was the last lesson of the day and I started to feel  
really weird I can't explain what it was that I was feeling  
but all that I know is that it felt really strange and I just  
can't explain it.  
So I was on my way back to my form class because the bell had  
just rang signaling that it was now the end of our lunch hour.  
I got into class and I bought back a glass of water with me  
and I put it onto my desk next to me and now everybody was now  
back in class ,well most people. And I know that I've not even  
been in school for a day but I've figured out who the popular  
kids are already though. And one of themn my form was is in my  
form class and he was alate and he knocked me out of my chair  
and I cut my had a little bit and he also knocked the glass  
of water on the floor whitch didn't smash but left a puddle on  
the floor next to me. Percy saw that I had a cut hand and I  
acedentaly put my had in the water, and what happend was by  
far the weidest , strangest and crazyest thing that I've ever  
witnessed in my entire life. So I put my hand into the water  
it like healed my hand and there was no longer a cut on my  
it had dissapeered and the water did that it also made me feel  
better because I'd felt sick because I think that I ate some  
bad food in the capateria, it was just crazy and bizare.  
But the weirdest thing about it is that I think Percy saw what  
happened and judging ny the look on his face it seemed like  
he had an idea of what just happened. But on the bright side  
of him seeing the crazy thing that had just happend was that  
know I know that I'm not completely crazy and that it wasen't  
just my mind playing tricks on me.


	3. Chapter 3 - I'm Not Crazy

Chapter 3 - I'm Not Crazy  
Now I know that I'm not crazy because after the inccident with  
the water and the cut at school I thought that I'd see if it  
worked again, so I tried it but I couldn't tell anyone not yet  
not even my mom, because if I ever told anyone what happened  
they would probally send me to the closest mental instatution.  
So I thought that I would get home and while my Mom is at  
work I will get a glass of water and a knife and cut my hand.  
Not anything major just enough to see if the water will work.  
But I'll have to wait untill my mom leaves for work at 7:30AM  
ths morning so that she dosen't catch me and thinks that I'm  
cutting myself or anything.  
6:30AM  
"Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!"  
I had set my alarm half an hour earlyer so that I had time to  
get ready for school and do my "little experement"too.  
So I was ready for school by 7:20AM and luckily Mom had to  
leave earlyer this morning for some unknown that  
was good I guess.  
"Hannah I'm leaving now I'll see you at dinner tonight, have a  
good day at school honey."  
"Ok mom see ya later."  
So then I didn't waste any time with getting on with things  
the minuite that she left ,so I went downstairs and got a  
sharp knife from the utensels draw and I got some water from  
the tap and put it into a glass and then I hurried off  
upstairs and got straight to it.  
I sat on my bed and fot the knife and cut the palm of my hand  
and then I made it so that it was bleeding just the right  
amount and it stung like hell!  
"AHH , well that hurt."  
and I got the recorder turned it on and then I said  
"Hi I'm Hannah and I just cut my hand open and and now I'm  
going to see if the water will heal it and if it does then I  
want to get it on camera so that I'll know that I'm not  
crazy."  
so then I poured some of the water onto my cut and then the  
water like traveled up my hand and the cut started to fade and  
then fade some more until it just wasen't there any more.  
"OH MY GOD,did you just see that A minuite ago I had a big  
cut on in the palm of my hand and I poured water on it and  
well now I dont."  
And after that the first thing that I did was I watched the  
camera footage, and what do you know I'm not crazy it  
actually happened and then I looked at the time at it was  
nearly 8AM so I litteraly grabbed my stuff and went including  
the camera with the footage on of this morning.  
And today I didn't show up for class late and infact I was  
like 10 minuites earily and I walked into class not expecting  
there to be anyone els in the but to my surprise there was  
Percy was in there so I was polite and said  
"hiya."  
so was he,but it was almost like he was trying to figure me  
out or something.  
"Hi Hannah"  
Then we both went back to doing our separet things.I sat down  
in my seat Next to Percy and then I turned the camera back on  
and then I watched the footage of me and the water on the  
camera and I watched it over and over again , and I'm pretty  
sure that percy saw the footage on the camera because he  
looked at me like he knew something or whatever and then he  
was stearing at his weird pen it looked really old too.


End file.
